


Orphans

by smolnook



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, No Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 10:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolnook/pseuds/smolnook
Summary: James Parents died in the war, Keith comforts him.





	Orphans

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by the art from NyanCittyKat on Twitter, go check out their work  
> You can find the specific art this was based on here: https://twitter.com/NyanCittyKat/status/1112513972484354050

James stood in front of a gravestone, looking at it in slight disbelief. Reading the two names over and over as if that might make him finally believe it. If he had been there he might have been able to save them. But he hadn’t been there, he was needed elsewhere. And now they were dead. Both of his parents died in this terrible war. He could still barely believe it. His parents had been there, waving him off when he left to fight with the others and when he came back they were just gone. He thought things were safe when they left, but apparently not safe enough. There had been an explosion and they were at the wrong place at the wrong time, with no way to defend themselves. Their injuries were simply too severe, he had been told.

James heard footsteps coming up behind him and turned around to see Keith. The boy he grew up with. They were rivals, before Keith left. When he came back they made up and fought alongside each other. At this point they might even call one another friends.

James remembers the one time he made fun of Keith for being an orphan. How ironic. Keith found his mom and James lost both his parents.

Keith stepped closer, giving him a sympathetic look, knowing exactly how he felt.

‘Who’s the orphan now huh?’ James said in a bitter tone. He wasn’t sure why he said it. Did he still want to one up Keith, only this time in suffering instead of success.

Keith saw tears filling James’ eyes after the words left his mouth. James’ bottom lip started trembling and his body started to shake. He looked down to the ground and started sobbing. His tears dripping onto the grass. This was the first time since he found out about his parents that he actually cried. The first time he accepted what had happened. And it happened in front of Keith of all people.

James felt two arms wrap around him and hold him tightly.

Keith didn’t say anything, he didn’t have to. He just held James who started crying even louder. He soaked Keiths shoulder with his tears clung to him tightly, scared that his knees would give out if he let go.

Neither of them knew how long they stood there like that, but eventually James started to calm down again. He slowly let go of Keith and looked at him. Keiths eyes seemed slightly wet as well. James sniffled and Keith wiped away a stray tear with his thumb and grabbed James hand.

‘Let’s get out of here,’ he said softly and James quietly followed.


End file.
